


He Said, She Said

by Strangexunusual



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Apologies, Arguing, Bad Decisions, Forgiveness, Gen, Language, Mild Language, Mistakes, Swearing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/pseuds/Strangexunusual
Summary: Betelgeuse didn’t know that he wasn’t supposed to say bad words around the house or whenever he’s around Lydia.Or: when Betelgeuse makes the mistake of saying a bad word around Lydia, Barbara, worried that the teenager might and could repeat it, lets him know the hard way.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 7





	He Said, She Said

“Fuck!” 

When she heard him utter out just that one word, Barbara, who’d been finishing up with doing her daily chores in the kitchen, stopped mid one of them and very quickly spun on her heel to face Betelgeuse, who was just standing there in the kitchen and looking like he did not even mean to not say that in the first place. There was a slightly smug grin present on his face as he looked over at Barbara and winked at her.

Brushing it off, she turned and continued on with what she was currently doing in hopes that the demon wouldn’t repeat it. However, a few minutes hadn’t even passed when she heard him say it again.

“Fuck!”

She turned again, an extremely angered look forming on her face as her attention focused solely on Betelgeuse. The demon’s previously smug face transitioned to a look of confusion when he noticed just that. 

“Babs... B-Town...” he tried to say, but she didn’t seem to listen. 

As she furiously strode towards him, Betelgeuse started to slowly back up and move away from her with his hands held up in front of him, a not as much apologetic look plastered across the demon’s face. 

“What did we say about swear words?!” she demanded, coming to a stop not too far from him and jabbing a finger into his chest area.

“Uh... not to say them? Aw... c’mon Babs... it was just one little swear word.” He smugly smiled in an attempt to make her not as angry or annoyed as she was at him, but that in itself seemed to be doing not much of anything.

“EXACTLY!” she huffed out, twitching, her fists clenched. “And IT was just ONE little SWEAR WORD that YOU just so happened to UTTER not once but TWICE!!”

“So? It’s not like I utter stuff like that around the house,” Betelgeuse pointed out.

Barbara raised an eyebrow, remembering all the times that Betelgeuse uttered bad words around the house. There were just one too many to count, all the times Betelgeuse swore around her or Adam included. And he did seem to do that a lot more whenever he was around them.

“Okay, maybe I do just a little. Around you and Sexy at least.”

Barbara let out a low growl. “Imagine if you said anything like that around Lydia! Or around her dad and Delia!”

At that very moment, Lydia made her way downstairs with what appeared to be her homework in hand. As she entered the kitchen and sat down at the island with Barbara doing so not too long afterwards, the latter of the two never anticipated what the next thing to come out of Betelgeuse’s mouth was...

“Fuck!” he repeated a third time, and, this time, it sounded like it was on purpose.

Barbara turned in a fury as her attention drifted away from helping Lydia with her homework and over towards Betelgeuse, who looked to be apologetic but not at the same time. He chuckled at Barbara, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Heh heh... oops,” was all he said as he backed up against a nearby wall this time, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Barbara stood up and stormed over towards him, resting her hands on the wall either side of the demon and glaring angrily at him. He seemed to shrink down, her angered gaze, still locked on him, following.

“Why did you do that?!” she demanded out of anger, the demon chuckling in response.

“I-... it was on purpose, Babs. I meant to do that.” 

She grit her teeth, her gaze moving away from him and focusing on Lydia before turning back over towards Betelgeuse, who had now an unapologetic look on his face.

Again, she let out a low growl. One which was a bit louder than the previous one.

“You meant to say a bad word around Lydia on purpose?” Barbara spoke up, still angry, letting him go and moving off to the side to allow him to stand up. He nodded in understanding and Barbara growled out, “don’t do that again! GOT IT?!” 

Again, he nodded. 

He stood up just as Barbara made her way over towards where Lydia was and sat down to again help the teenager with her homework. ‘Hopefully,’ she thought to herself as she and Lydia poured over the latter’s homework. ‘Betelgeuse doesn’t repeat that word again. He probably won’t.’

What happened next, however, the female ghost wasn’t expecting. 

“Fuck,” Lydia mindlessly uttered out as the pencil that she was using to do her homework broke in half.

Barbara’s eyes widened as she looked at Lydia before turning and looking at Betelgeuse, who, with a rather sheepish look on his face, quickly darted, or rather teleported out of the kitchen as quickly as he possibly could. Another look of anger flashed across Barbara’s face as she stood up and scooted her chair in. 

Before teleporting away to locate and find Betelgeuse, who, as the female ghost knew, was going to get it once she did, Barbara growled out just one thing, 

“Betelgeuse!!!”


End file.
